


Optimus/Ratchet - Home - Part II

by 0fflined



Series: Optimus Prime/Ratchet: Home [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: Megatron is ready to make a move against the Autobots, when he gets a great opportunity to attack Ratchet and Raf en route.





	1. The Pickup

Timeline: Between 'Plus One' and 'Thirst'

* * *

* * *

 

Rafael was waiting for a pickup near his school. The laptop was open and on his lap, he was surfing the internet a bit. It had been days when Optimus had told his feelings answer Ratchet’s, yet only the kids knew about it. And Ratchet and Optimus knew that they knew, it didn't last as a secret for them for too long. Ratchet was so strict about things, he wasn’t ready yet to tell everyone else about their situation. And the whole Predacon fossil race has stressed the whole team. A few days ago Knock Out was able to snatch a fossil, and it made everyone feel a bit down. 

Rafael lifted his eyes from the laptop as he heard a honk. He was surprised to see Ratchet as his pickup, but a smile on his face he put his laptop to his bag and ran to the bot.   
“Hey, Ratchet! I was waiting for Bee”, Rafael spoke as he stepped in and fastened his seatbelt. Ratchet gave a ‘tch’.  
“Sorry to disappoint you”, he said as he started driving. Rafael quickly fixed: “I mean- it’s nice you came, but- usually Bee does.” He held a smile, Ratchet knowing the boy wasn’t unpleased.   
“Bumblebee is currently fighting off some Decepticons with Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus”, the Medic answered him.

“Optimus found a new trail of a possible fossil, while Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen are waiting at the base”, Ratchet continued as he stopped by the lights.   
“Why did you decide to leave the base? You always stick around there”, asked Raf as he pulled the laptop bag on his lap.   
“I think I needed to drive a little bit”, the Medic answered and started driving once the lights turned green for him. 

“..And I was thinking I could visit the Harbinger, there could be some tools we could use. And I thought you would like to tag along”, Ratchet continued, Rafael smiling widely.  
“It isn’t too dangerous, right?” the boy asked, just to be sure. Ratchet gave a small chuckle.   
“No, I am sure it is safe. The Decepticons didn’t find us there earlier, so I am sure they won’t find us now.”  
“Thanks, Ratchet”, Rafael said his smile soft and Ratchet asked him: “For what?”  
“For taking me along.” Ratchet was quiet, but he would be smiling if he wasn’t in his car-mode right now. 

The same time Ratchet was contacted by Smokescreen.  
 _“Hey Ratch! Where you at?”_ asked the young bot.   
“I just picked up Rafael. We won't be back in a while; we’ll visit Harbinger on our way”, said Ratchet.  
 _“Hey, ain’t it dangerous to go alone?”_ Bulkhead asked via the radio.  
 _“Should I tag along?”_ Arcee continued.

“Negatory. I am sure we will be safe”, Ratchet said, Rafael just sitting silently and smiling.   
_“Mm, ’kay, call us if somethin' comes up”_ , Smokescreen said, Ratchet giving an understanding hum.   
_“WHAT!? Raf gets to go to an old Decepticon ship alone with Ratchet!?”_ was heard Miko’s voice from over the radio, Rafael giving a small chuckle. Rest of her speaking was unclear as she started speaking, or maybe arguing with Bulkhead.  
 _“Ratchet, keep in touch. Alarm us immediately if something happens”_ , the fembot stated, Ratchet answering: “Yes, of course. Over and out.”

Back at the base, Miko asked pouting: “Why does he get to go?” Bulkhead faced her.  
“Maybe Ratchet thought he wanted to go along? Rafael is most interested in technology of you three, right?” he told his point of view.   
“And maybe he wants to get to know you all better, finally”, he added with a small chuckle.   
“Tch, he trusts us, he already told us about his attraction-“ Miko started, Jack startling and poking her side with an elbow. But it was already too late; Bulk, Smokescreen and Arcee all looked at her with confused expressions.  
“…Attraction? He is attracted to someone?” Arcee questioned, Jack frowning at Miko. The girl gave an uneasy chuckle.   
“Did I say ‘his attraction’? I meant- the chain reaction- about, how energon works… with different- materials!” Miko tried to fix the situation, but the bots didn’t buy it so easily. Miko chuckled again turning to look at Jack, who had the frown on his face. _Miko, look what you have done_ , he thought.

“So. Are you and Optimus kind of, soul mates now? In a relationship?” Rafael asked holding his crossed hands on his lap. Ratchet was quiet for a moment.  
“I don’t understand that word. _Relationship?_ ” he replied with a question.  
“Well, when two people like each other very much and they decide to be together, it is called a relationship”, Rafael told him what he had been told. He was just 12 (and a quarter); he didn’t know every smallest detail. Ratchet thought for a moment.  
“I- wouldn’t call us that, yet at least… We have more important things to think about for now”, Ratchet answered, Rafael huffed lightly.  
“Yeah, the Predacon and the fossils…” he sighed.

For a moment they didn’t talk.  
“Are you spark mates then? It’s like soul mates, but ‘spark mates’ sounds more like Cybertronian!” Rafael asked with a cheerful voice tone. Ratchet was quiet again for a small moment.  
“Well, that does sound somehow- charming, I guess”, the Medic said, giving a smallish happy hum. Raf smiled widely. Little did the pair know about their surroundings... Up above them was flying Laserbeak, transferring their every word to Nemesis for Megatron. 

The leader of the Decepticons laughed.   
“ _’Spark mates’_? The Medic and Optimus? This shall be good”, he laughed. Even the Predacon outside heard him laugh.   
“My liege, let me take care of the Medic and the small human. I would be honoured to do it myself”, Star Scream said as he came next to Megatron, giving a small bow gesture.  
“Do so, Star Scream. But take the Predacon along, I want to see what kind of trash it can make out of an Autobot scum”, the leader said an evil smirk on his face. Star Scream frowned giving a disappointed and annoyed sigh.  
“Yes, my lord, as you wish”, he mumbled as he walked away. Soundwave watched after him, as silent as always. He would make sure Laserbeak had his eyes on the Jet the whole time.


	2. A Con Trouble

” _Take the Predacon with you, Star Scream! You can watch as he burns the Autobot into a pile of melted metal_!” Star Scream mumbled imitating Megatron. Or more like mocking. He gave a ‘tch’.  
“Lord Megatron never lets ME take care of them! I am NOT a disgrace to the Decepticons, I am NOT a failure!” he shouted hitting his fist against the closest wall. He breathed in deep and slow until he was calmed down. The jet took a hold of the wrist of the hand he just hit against the wall, stretching his fingers a bit. He growled.

“But I can’t do it alone, they would notice if I left the Predacon here… Unless”, the Con thought out loud and with a smirk he started walking towards the runway, where the Predacon stayed.   
“Unless I give the beast a wrong direction. It could keep the beast away for long enough for me to destroy the Autobot and his human pet. That way Megatron would see I am better than the Predacon!”

\--

Rafael looked around the base his eyes shining like diamonds. The Harbinger’s medical lab was full of computers and other mechanical stuff he was interested in. His eyes caught something big in a corner of the ship. Ratchet was looking through some tools and stuff.  
“Ratchet, what’s that?” asked the human pointing at the two seats on both sides of a computer system. Ratchet turned to look.  
“That, Rafael, is a Psychic Patch, the same machine Bumblebee was connected with to Megatron’s mind. I didn’t know Harbinger had one in it…” the Medic said as he walked by the machine.   
“Is it broken?” Rafael asked. The Medic looked all around it, humming lightly.   
“Mh, it is a bit injured… But with a bit of fixing, it could be used”, Ratchet said after he had checked the computer, the seats and the wires.   
“Not that we needed to even use it.”

Ratchet found some usable tools which he packed to a toolbox he had along. He turned off the main systems, the lights turning out. Rafael had paid attention to Ratchet’s actions, just to make sure he knows what to do if they needed to use this spaceship. They stepped out and as they had lowered down from the small hill, Ratchet turned into a vehicle.   
“Let’s go home”, said Ratchet opening the car door and Rafael stepped in. _Home_. It felt good to call this place home. A place where the family was, where Optimus was.   
“Ratchet to base. We are coming back from Harbinger. We’ll be there in less than half an hour”, he called the base.   
“ _Copy that, Ratchet! We’ll be waiting!_ ” Smokescreen answered him from the other side. It was quite hard to hear Ratchet, or even his call, since Bulkhead and Miko were playing music very loudly.

Ratchet started driving, Rafael remaining silent for some minutes. He positioned himself better.  
“Hey, Ratchet? I really liked this adventure we had together”, Rafael spoke smiling widely. Ratchet gave a small hum, as he couldn’t smile right now.  
“So did I, Rafael. I haven’t been out from base in a while, this was refreshing”, the Medic answered him. 

_We are coming closer to the Autobot’s location…_ Star Scream thought in his mind. The jet was flying alongside the beast in the air, looking for Ratchet. Scream didn't really had a plan yet, he didn't know how to get rid of the Predacon before they'd reach their target. What should he do exactly, would he be even able to trick the Predacon? Till now it has proven to be very intelligent. Once again Star Scream doesn’t know how to build his plan correctly so it would turn on his luck. The jet cursed out loud.   
“Scrap, what can I do!? Should I just, let the beast take care of them… and wait for my true chance to prove myself?” he mumbled, not knowing that Laserbeak was tracking him the same time. The Predacon growled looking at the jet for a moment.  
“Gh, what are you growling about, beast!?” 

Ratchet’s ride was peaceful, quiet. Rafael could almost fall asleep there, he didn’t remember when he last could’ve just relaxed like this. Ratchet was relaxed as well, a drive really did its job. 

Until now. 

Ratchet was sure he saw a jet, Star Scream most likely. They were driving in the middle of nowhere, near deep and long canyons. Also, this place had some connection problems, could Ratchet even be able to call for help?  
“Rafael? We might’ve gotten into trouble”, he stated straight, why should he lie when Scream could start shooting at them once he had finished his sentence? Rafael sat straight and startled slightly. He checked Ratchet’s mirrors, seeing something follow them up in the sky.  
“C-can we lose them?” he asked. Even if he had encountered Decepticons and danger many times, it never gets easier. He is always scared. Anyone would be.

“I don’t know, we should-“ Ratchet started, but he was interrupted when Star Scream started shooting.  
“There they are! Predacon, do your job!” Scream shouted, the Predacon giving a growl before diving down towards the pair.   
“And quickly, I don’t want to be here when backup comes!!”  
“R-Ratchet-!” Rafael panicked as he looked out from the window before pulling back in. Ratchet was panicking slightly as well. He hadn’t seen the beast this close before, but he had heard what others had told him. And he didn’t want the beast near him, but now he couldn’t prevent it. He couldn’t contact the base, since he had to concentrate on dodging the bullets. He had Rafael with him, he couldn’t do a single mistake or the boy could get hurt, or worse.


	3. Don't Let It Be Too Late

”Hold on!” Ratchet yelped as he was dodging the fireballs the Predacon shot towards him.  
“Have you tried to contact the base?” Rafael asked panicking, Ratchet trying to find the right channel. All he could hear was just rasping sounds.   
“No, something's interrupting the communicators!” Ratchet replied after trying a few times. Soundwave was indeed interrupting the communicators with Laserbeak. The small mechanical bird was flying above Ratchet, letting out some kind of sonar beam which made it impossible to contact the base. Star Scream watched them flee from the Predacon. Once Ratchet curved behind a big rock, which protected them from the beast’s flames (at least for now) the medic transformed. He lowered Raf on the ground.

Ratchet was on his knees before the human.  
“Stay here, I’ll distract them long enough for you to escape and find shelter!” he said. Before he reached to stand up Rafael had grabbed a hold of his finger.  
“No! I won’t let you do it alone! You could die!” he yelled at him, the medic stopping to stare into his eyes for a moment. Star Scream landed next to the Predacon, who was firing the rock. It seemed to have quite a lot of fun, teasing and scaring the bot and the human. He seemed to like chasing his pray. 

Then a plan was born in Star Scream’s dark mind.   
“Stop, stop, you stupid beast! Stop firing!” Scream shouted and waved his arms, the beast growling at him after stopping. Ratchet realized the firing stopped, but stayed quiet and hidden.  
“Now now, Ratchet”, Scream started after clearing his throat.   
“We won’t hurt you or your pet, if you bring Optimus here for us”, he started. Ratchet actually wrapped his hands around Rafael, lifting him up to lean against his chest.  
“I don’t think so, Star Scream”, he answered with a chuckle.   
“Oh, we don’t need to start fighting. You know, this beast could melt you within minutes”, the Decepticon said and patted the beast’s head, who growled angrily at him. The Predacon spit some fire towards Scream’s feet, making the Con to cry out in pain. 

Ratchet chuckled.  
“It seems it doesn’t like you either”, he said. Rafael kept close to the husk; Ratchet had never been so protecting towards humans before.   
“Oh shut up, Autobot! All we ask is for Optimus to surrender, we will let you two go then”, Star Scream repeated. Ratchet pulled his hands just a few inches from him to be able to face Rafael. The boy was scared, shaking even. The Medic’s optics were locked on the human’s eyes. He had to protect him, make sure the boy will survive and be okay. The medic looked over his shoulder. 

“Star Scream! I need to disappoint you, you’ll get only me this time-“ the Medic spoke and faced Rafael.   
“Hold on”, he added silently holding the human close to him as he moved from the hide and transformed. Rafael was having a rough ride, but he was more concerned about the Cons. He fell down on his butt on Ratchet’s back seats, where it would be safer for him to be.   
“Down, Rafael!” Ratchet commanded, the boy laying down on his seats. Star Scream wasn’t prepared for this, so Ratchet was able to drive over him, sending the jet a few meters away. The crush made Rafael yelp and squish himself to even tighter position. 

The Predacon started shooting fireballs, few of them accidentally sent Star Scream’s way as he tried to catch the Autobot. After driving over Scream, Ratchet reversed from under the Predacon. Of course the beast tried to catch him, being soon tripped over. Ratchet turned around and started driving away again. Star Scream stood up and pointed towards Ratchet’s way.  
“YOU STUPID PIECE OF- _JUNK_! GET HIM, BEAST, GET HIM!!” he shouted, the Predacon getting on his wings and towards the car.  
“RIP HIM TO PIECES!!”

\--

Jack and Arcee sat outside the base on a small hill.  
“So. Ratchet and Optimus are together?” she asked gesturing with her hand slightly. Jack gave a small awkward sound.  
“Iiii- am not sure… They haven’t really confirmed anything to us, I think they are just- keeping for themselves, till things get calmer… You know, the whole fossil thing and the Decepticons”, Jack explained his point of view. Arcee nodded.  
“Yeah, I can only imagine what kind of weight Optimus is having on his shoulders”, she said with a smallish sigh. Jack paid attention to the voice tone which with the female bot was speaking. It was somehow, sad, maybe?

“Arcee, you okay?” he asked to make sure.   
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” she asked, not facing Jack. The human frowned a bit.  
“Are you- jealous of ‘em?” he hesitated to ask but did still, Arcee giving a surprised look.  
“Me? Why would I be?” she asked turning to look at the base. Jack hummed softly. Was Acree attracted to one of them? His thoughts were interrupted when a light appeared from inside the base. Either Optimus or the other team was back. Arcee stood up.  
“Let’s go see who is back”, she said as she started walking. Jack frowned as he stood up. Soon enough he followed her. 

“We found a mine they worked in, but whatever they were digging, they found it and retrieved it before we were able to stop them”, Ultra Magnus explained the situation. Arcee and Jack stepped in the same moment.  
“Also, Wheeljack was able to get himself hurt”, the commander continued. Wheeljack gave a ‘tch’. Bee looked around, he did see Miko and Jack, but not Raf.   
“ _Where’s Raf_?” he asked beeping, Arcee stepping next to him. She lifted her hands on her hips.  
“He is out with Ratchet. They should be home in a few minutes”, she answered the other bot.  
“Out? With _Ratchet_? Did I hear right?” Wheeljack chuckled with a small amused smirk. Arcee gave a small smirk back for him. It was hard to believe, in a way.  
“It has actually been a while since they took contact… Wonder if they are okay”, Bulkhead put in, Bumblebee getting nervous. Could something have happened?

“ _Can we try to contact them? Just in case?_ ” he asked, he didn't want anything to happen to them...   
“Well, why not?” Smokescreen replied as he turned around to the computer behind him.  
“Base to Ratchet, do you read?” he spoke, but Ratchet did not answer. Only sound what was heard was some rasping sounds.  
“Ratchet, do you- what?” the youngster started, but stopped then. He saw something very confusing.  
“What is it?” Arcee asked as she walked next to him. Jack climbed up to the platform and walked next to Miko.   
“I- I can’t find Ratchet's location in the radar”, Smokescreen answered and turned to face Arcee. 

The Ground Bridge turned on again, this time Optimus coming out. Everyone turned to look at their leader, who stopped before them, confusing all the eye- and optic-contacts. He could see the uneasiness in his team.  
“…What is wrong?” he asked gazing around; he noticed that one human and one bot were gone.   
“Has something happened?” he asked again. After explaining Optimus about Ratchet and Rafael, how they told they would visit Harbinger and come back home, Optimus frowned.   
“It has been quite a while since they called, they should be home by now”, Bulkhead explained.   
“Could something have happened?” Wheeljack added, with a worried tone.

Optimus thought for a small moment. Smokescreen was still trying to contact Ratchet. Then someone answered. A small sobbing voice was heard when Ratchet’s picture appeared on the screen. Miko and Jack shocked slightly.  
“That’s- that’s Raf!” Jack yelped with worried and startled tone.  
“Rafael! Can you hear us?” Optimus stated as he stepped before the computers.  
“ _O-Optimus?_ ” Rafael’s sobbing voice asked.  
“What has happened? Where are you?”  
“ _Ratchet- he- he is not answering me-! He is- he is- unconscious, I think-! Optimus, we need help!_ ” the boy sobbed. 

Optimus felt a sting inside of him. Was Ratchet seriously injured somewhere? Was Rafael injured?  
“Rafael, calm down! Wheeljack, track the coordinates of the call”, the Prime ordered, Wheeljack nodding as he did what Optimus ordered.   
“Rafael. Are you hurt?”   
” _I-I think I hurt my leg- but Ratchet- he is leaking energon, a –a lot!_ ” Rafael answered. Optimus suddenly felt more scared than ever. He could feel his body shiver in fear of losing Ratchet and Rafael. He couldn't live with their loss on his shoulders, on his spark. They needed to find them now.   
“I got the coordinates, Prime! Ratchet is currently in a canyon, a deep one!” Wheeljack shouted as he sent the coordinates over to the Ground Bridge’s systems. 

“Hang on, Rafael, we are coming!” Optimus told the human.  
“ _Please hurry! Star Scream- and the Predacon are here-_ ” Raf sobbed. Optimus thought for a moment. He turned to face his team.  
“Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus, come with me to keep the Decepticons from getting to Ratchet. Meanwhile Bumblebee and Arcee take the coordinates nearest to Ratchet, and help him out of the canyon”, Optimus explained the battle plan.  
“Smokescreen, you stay here with kids, we will call for backup if needed”, he continued, Smokescreen saluting.   
“Yes, sir!” he answered.

Jack moved to hug Miko, who seemed to be very shocked. Magnus turned the Bridge on and the team was off to help Ratchet and Rafael. Optimus prayed to the AllSpark and Primus that it wasn’t too late…


	4. In Pieces

“YOU STUPID PIECE OF- _JUNK_! GET HIM, BEAST, GET HIM!!”   
“RIP HIM TO PIECES!!”

Ratchet drove as fast as he could, but it wasn’t enough. The Predacon soon had its claws around the car and up they went. Rafael couldn’t stay put in the car, so Ratchet told him: “Rafael, fasten your seatbelt!” After struggling for a moment, Rafael was able to fasten the belt around him. The sharp claws dug small mortises on the Medic’s sides. Once Ratchet felt that Raf fastened the belt, he transformed. He got larger, so he got off of the claws. He was falling down, fast. Rafael was inside of his husk, so the boy should be safe. 

The Autobot landed soon with a somersault to prevent from getting hurt. Rafael was kept safe by the seatbelt.   
“Are you alright, Rafael?” asked Ratchet, Rafael giving out a small: ”Yeah.” Ratchet turned his eyes on Star Scream, who just landed before the Autobot. The Predacon landed on Ratchet’s other side. The Medic tried to keep his eyes on the Predacon, once in a while gazing at the jet. He couldn’t really turn his back on neither of them, it could be fatal.  
“So, Megatron sent his minions to do his dirty job for him”, Ratchet snarled gazing at Star Scream before turning to look at the beast. The beast waved its tail eagerly, leaning closer a bit.

“Where is the human, Ratchet? Did you send your small pet off?” Scream snarled back tightening his hands in fists. Ratchet chuckled.  
“I sent him off long ago”, Ratchet said, Rafael confusing a bit. What was he trying to do? Star Scream was about to speak, but then Knock Out contacted him.  
“ _Star Scream, he is lying, the human is inside of him!_ ”   
“What? How can you tell?” Star Scream replied gazing at the Autobot. The Predacon seemed to be the bigger threat now, so Ratchet turned to look at him. His optics never left the beast’s.  
“ _Laserbeak has had a visual of the Autobot the whole time, the human is inside of his husk!_ ”

Star Scream looked up to the sky, grunting a bit. He was irritated about the fact Soundwave seemed to always be watching him.   
“Predacon! Destroy the Autobot! Destroy him NOW!” Star Scream shouted giving a wave with his hand. Ratchet wasn't going to let the beast from his gaze, but out of reaction he turned his optics Star Scream's way. Now the beast had its chance.   
“RATCHET!” Rafael shouted as he curled up in the smallest position he could. The Predacon charged towards the Autobot its teeth ready to grab him. And so Ratchet was pinned between its teeth. Ratchet yelped in surprise and pain, trying to writhe off. Some of the smallest teeth pierced slightly through Ratchet’s leg and shoulder. 

The Predacon raised its head up, waving the Autobot from side to side. Ratchet transformed his other hand into a blade, trying to hit the beast and get free from its grip. His blade hit the beast’s optic slightly, the beast growling in pain and throwing the Autobot against the nearest rock. The medic got thrown on it his back first, dropping down a few meters to the ground. Ratchet growled in pain, he wasn’t designed for battle. The Predacon charged towards him again, this time more furiously. 

Star Scream flew up to Laserbeak.   
“Soundwave, why do you keep following me EVERYWHERE I GO!?” he asked demandingly, Megatron’s voice replying him: “ _Because he is beaming out a sound, which prevents the Autobot from calling backup, Star Scream!_ ”   
“A-Ah, Lord Megatron!” Scream startled.   
”I- I am not questioning your ways of- of act, h-heh…” he mumbled apologizing. Megatron scoffed.  
“ _Better not to, Star Scream. Now, make sure the Autobot and the human won’t survive_ ”, said Megatron.   
“Yes, of course, my Liege!” 

Star Scream turned to look below him. The Predacon seemed to have lot of fun, Ratchet was already in cracks and dirt, energon leaking from his mouth and cracks around his body. At the moment the Autobot was on his knees on the ground, the Con landing slowly behind him.  
“Ra-Rafael-“ Ratchet whispered, pain reflecting from his voice. He could hear the boy’s breathing shiver. The Predacon was coming closer.   
“I- I promised to look after you- that it would be safe… to be with me”, Ratchet whispered giving a small grunt.   
“I- I am sorry, I disappointed you”, he continued as he turned a bit to be able to see the Predacon.   
“No”, whispered Rafael.  
“Optimus… I disappointed you…” Ratchet didn’t turn his optics away from the Predacon as it hit its teeth down at him. 

Raising up his head the Predacon gave a good shake before it let the Autobot from its teeth. Ratchet didn’t seem to have powers to do anything anymore. The Predacon stopped paying attention to him once he stopped fighting back, and unconsiously it pushed Ratchet towards the nearest canyon.  
“NO! Don’t let him fall!!” Star Scream shouted and tried to dive for the bot before it was too late. The Predacon did not seem to hear him, and so Ratchet slipped over the edge. Star Scream landed on the edge of the canyon, looking down. It was too dark to see, the pit was deep. Scream growled and stood up sharply, taking strict and quick steps towards the Predacon.  
“You stupid piece of- scrap! Why did you let him fall, he could still be alive!!” Star Scream screamed at him, the Predacon giving a small cough with flames.   
“The canyon is too thin for you OR me to attack him!”

“ _If he is alive, Star Scream, you will stay there and make sure he won’t be rescued_ ”, spoke Megatron. Scream startled yet again. How long had Megatron been listening?   
“Yes, my Lord… we will wait, and see”, the jet mumbled as he turned towards the canyon. Fortunately for the Autobots, Laserbeak’s sonar didn’t reach Ratchet anymore.

“Ratchet?” Rafael called silently. He was crawling up from under Ratchet’s chest plate on top of him. He could feel how the odd smell of energon filled his nostrils. It was dark, quiet and cold down there in the canyon.   
“Ratchet? Can you hear me? We- we have to go home…” the human asked as he placed himself on top of the Medic’s chest, looking at his face. The bot’s face had cracks and energon leaking from them. He didn’t seem to hear Rafael, he didn’t react to anything. His optics were gray. The worst of thoughts was in the human’s mind. Was Ratchet dead? Rafael started sobbing, his eyes letting down tears one by one. His leg hurt, but he didn’t care at the moment.   
“N-no, Ratchet- don’t go”, he softly whispered as he gave a few knocks on Ratchet’s chest.   
“Ratchet, no! Please… don’t leave us…” the human sobbed as he lay down on the bot. 

Then, he had to think twice did he hear right. Someone contacted Ratchet’s communication device.   
“ _Rafael! Can you hear us?_ ” Optimus stated. A sparkle of hope lit in Rafael’s soul.  
“O-Optimus?” Rafael’s sobbing voice asked.  
“ _What has happened? Where are you?_ ”  
“Ratchet- he- he is not answering me-! He is- he is- unconscious, I think-! Optimus, we need help!” the boy sobbed. He moved a bit closer to Ratchet’s face to see if he truly was offline.  
“ _Rafael. Are you hurt?_ ” Optimus asked.  
”I-I think I hurt my leg- but Ratchet- he is leaking energon, a –a lot!” Rafael answered him.   
“ _Hang on, Rafael, we are coming!_ ” Optimus said.  
“Please hurry! Star Scream- and the Predacon are here-” Raf sobbed looking up. He could still hear the Predacon’s footsteps.


	5. The Psychic Patch

The team stepped out from the Bridge to an open area. It had canyons here and there, but there were no signs of the Decepticons. Optimus came out first his guns pointing every direction quickly. After him came Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and finally Bulkhead. Silence, nothing moved. Rafael was sure he heard a Ground Bridge, he turned his eyes to look up. The sky was already dark, night was arriving. He was cold and shivered. 

Optimus looked around.   
“It’s too quiet… Could this be a trap?” asked Wheeljack. Ultra Magnus gave a small snort. Before anything else reached to happen, firing started towards the Autobots. The Predacon was charging at them from above. The Autobots started shooting and spreading around the area a bit.   
“Wreckers, make sure no one interrupts while Arcee and Bumblebee are helping Ratchet and Rafael. Ultra Magnus, we hold the Predacon for as long as needed”, Optimus explained, the Wreckers leaving towards the canyon. Magnus nodded.  
“I’ll be by your side, Optimus”, he answered. With that Optimus took off towards the sky with his jets to fight the Predacon, who still had some of Ratchet’s energon on its teeth. 

As the Wreckers arrived by the canyon, Star Scream dived towards them from the sky. He shot towards them numerous times, hitting Bulkhead a few times.   
“Ah, there you are, Con!” Wheeljack shouted giving a smirk and pulling his blades out. Bulkhead started shooting towards him. The jet flew up and came for another dive down at the Autobots. This was a mistake, since Wheeljack was able to jump towards him and hit his blades against him. This made the Decepticon loose his balance and he got thrown to the ground. Scream growled as he transformed and faced the Autobots.   
“Now, it is much easier to fight eye to eye, don’t you think?” Wheeljack asked smirking and taking his blades before his chest. Scream grunted a bit. 

Meanwhile in the canyon, a Ground Bridge opened near Rafael and Ratchet’s whereabouts. Raf turned to look its way, hoping it was the Autobots, not the Decepticons. Once he saw Bee step out, he called: “Bumblebee!” He smiled widely his teary eyes lidding.  
“ _Rafael!_ ” Bee beeped as he came closer, his car lights turning on. He stopped near Ratchet, startled about how much energon he had lost. Arcee came by the medic as well while Bumblebee offered his hand for Rafael. The human pulled himself up on it and Bumblebee lifted him to sit on his shoulder.  
“By the Allspark… Ratchet”, Arcee gasped slightly as he looked at the medic. He really was in bad shape… 

“Optimus, do you read?” she called. Optimus was busy with the Predacon, but he was able to answer: “What it is, Arcee?”  
“Ratchet has lost much energon, he is in a bad state. We need to figure out how to help him”, she said laying her hand on Ratchet’s head.   
“He needs an Energon Transfer”, Optimus realized.   
“But only one who knows how to do it is Ratchet himself…” Arcee added desperation in her words. Bumblebee let a voice which told he was scared and worried. Rafael frowned sadly, what could they do? If Ratchet was the only one who knew how to do it, how could they-? _Wait_.

Optimus was caught between the beast’s teeth for a small moment. He was able to get off by shooting inside of the beast’s mouth after being able to put the gun’s pipe inside. The beast gave a loud growl of pain letting Prime fall from its teeth. Meanwhile Star Scream had turned to jet again, flying up and down, shooting at the two bots. Wheeljack was trying to catch him time after time.

“What if we use the Psychic Patch?” asked Rafael. Bee and Arcee looked at him.  
“That way we could ask him how to do the operation!”  
“But the only Patch we know of is in the Decepticon ship”, Arcee said looking back at Ratchet. She frowned sadly, she was very worried. And so was Optimus, it seemed to affect his fighting. He seemed not to follow the Predacon so carefully in Magnus’ eyes.   
“But the Harbinger has one as well!” Rafael said, Arcee’s optics widening with hope.  
“ _There is? We can take him there!_ ” Bumblebee rejoiced, Arcee called Optimus again.

“Optimus! We have take Ratchet to the Harbinger, Rafael told us that there’s a working Psychic Patch which we could use to help Ratchet! If we contact his mind, he can guide us how to do the transfer!” she explained.  
“Good thinking, Rafael. Smokescreen!” Optimus said, he felt so relieved. Yet he couldn’t rejoice too much, there were still obstacles ahead.   
“ _Yes, sir!_ ”  
“Prepare a Ground Bridge to the Harbinger! When I, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet have gone in, you close it. After that you Bridge everyone else home!” Optimus explained, contacting everyone the same time to let them know the plan. 

The Ground Bridge opened behind Bumblebee. He came to help Acree with Ratchet. They took their arms under Ratchet’s, pulling him in the Bridge. Optimus noticed it was open quite soon after.  
“Go for it, Prime, we will cover you!” Magnus shouted as he shot at the Predacon to get its attention. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were still fighting with Star Scream. The Prime turned on his heels in the air and dived towards the canyon and the Bridge. But as Optimus was diving, Scream went after him.  
“OPTIMUS!” Bulkhead shouted to warn Optimus. The Prime boosted, and then he went through. The Bridge closed just before Star Scream reached it, and so the Con crashed on the canyon’s ground floor.


	6. Going Under

Optimus crouched down on the ground once he came through the Bridge, a small dent appearing on the floor under him. The Ground Bridge was closed just after him. He hadn’t even reached to stand up when he saw Energon glowing on the floor. The lab was dark, expect the small lights above the Psychic Patch and the computer it had between the beds. The Energon led to the two beds, Optimus’ optics rising along it. When he saw Ratchet- beaten up with broken body and Energon leaking, Optimus felt like his world had crashed. He removed the battle mask from his face and stood up to his feet. Seeing Ratchet like this was heartbreaking. 

Bee and Arcee had been able to raise him up on the bed and after that Bee had turned on the lab by the introductions Raf had given him. The kid was sitting on the small table where the computer was. Hopefully it worked, if it didn't they wouldn’t be able to help Ratchet... The Prime walked over by the bed, his optics on Ratchet. He now knew how Ratchet felt; Optimus felt like _nothing_.   
“Optimus, we have to do this quick”, Arcee said, the Prime nodding in agreement. He lifted his hand on Ratchet’s chest.  
“ _I will do it, for Ratchet_ ”, Bee said taking his fist above his spark chamber, Rafael startling a bit. What if something happens, if they lose Bee Raf wouldn't-   
“No, Bumblebee”, Optimus spoke out, his optics still on Ratchet. 

He closed his optics tightly for a couple of seconds before he replied: “I will do it.” Arcee startled. She walked next to Optimus her hand taking a hold of his arm.  
“But Optimus, it is dangerous!” she tolf him.  
“That’s why _I_ am doing it, Arcee”, Optimus replied quickly as he turned to face her, his hand dropping from Ratchet’s chest. Arcee looked up at him, seeing the sadness and desperation in his optics. Optimus was really worried…

“Optimus, your mind could get separated from your body… We could lose you and Ratchet, if this machine won’t work”, the female bot tried, but the Prime stood his ground. There was no changing his mind, that's how Optimus just was.  
“I can’t let more of my soldiers get hurt like he did, Arcee. If the AllSpark decides we have to go, Matrix will choose a new Prime. A Prime that is ready and strong to take my place as your Leader”, the Prime explained, his optics passing to Bee. Rafael was a bit confused, he didn’t know what this Matrix was. Bee was a bit sad to hear Optimus talk like that, as was Arcee. The female sighed then.  
“Alright Optimus”, she said. She honoured Optimus more than anyone, she would be betraying his trust if she said ‘no’. 

Optimus nodded for her as a ‘thank you’ and gazed one more time at Ratchet. The medic had gone through a lot. Bee took out the wires and Optimus positioned himself on the other bed. Arcee came over to the computer, they would see what Optimus sees through it. They would also be able to hear what Optimus and Ratchet talk about and that way be able to help Ratchet the same time. They probably have everything they need there.   
“Optimus?” Rafael asked as he came over the edge of the table on Prime’s side. Bee was just about to connect him. The Prime turned to look at the small human child.  
“Yes, Rafael?”  
“Ratchet saved me. But- he was sorry, he thought he had betrayed you…” the kid said, sniffing softly. Optimus looked at him with soft expression. 

“He didn’t. I will be sure to tell him that”, Prime told him and Rafael added: “Tell him I am okay-“  
“I will, Rafael…” Optimus added smiling before he started falling offline. Rafael wiped away a few tears from his cheeks. Optimus soon reached the sleep-state and Arcee and Bumblebee would be able to see what he sees. They hoped, prayed for the Allspark and Primus that Ratchet was okay. 

_Ratchet. I will take you home. Even if it costs my own spark._

Back at the base, the rest of the team arrived back. Miko was the first one to open her mouth: “Will Ratchet be okay?” She had been crying, her face was red. Jack was by her side.   
“Yes, of course”, Smokescreen put in.  
“Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee are there with him, they will bring him back”, said Bulkhead as he came before Miko and Jack. The team was a bit hurt by the battle, they went to get repaired. 

The same moment two persons stepped in from the upper level; June and Fowler.   
“Hey, everyone!” June greeted, but felt the uneasy atmosphere in there. Fowler frowned.  
“Has something happened?” he asked. Miko looked away and Jack cleared his throat.   
“Mom, Fowler, actually, there has...” he said. The mother lifted a hand on her lips softly, Fowler having slightly shocked expression on his face.


	7. Inside Of Your Mind

“Star Scream, you have failed me – **AGAIN**!” Megatron shouted as he stepped a few strong steps towards him. Star Scream dropped down on his bottom and crawled back as Megatron came closer. They were at the dock, also the Predacon and Shockwave were there.

“M-master, more Autobots came for aid- we were-!” Scream started, but Megatron ended: “OUTNUMBERED?” He was leaning above Scream, who was still crawling on the ground. He felt how the dock ended, his hand almost slipping over the edge.  
“Just give me one reason why I shouldn’t rip off your wings and let you drop down to your pathetic and miserable end?” the Leader scoffed.   
“M-master- please-! I can still be of- of use to you! In some way, I am sure!” Star Scream begged for his life. Megatron looked down at the minion, who he found so very pathetic and useless, with merciless optics. 

He stayed quiet for a small moment before he asked: “Will the medic survive?” Star Scream thought for a moment, panicking slightly. He 'umm'ed.   
“W-well, he had lost- a lot of energon, master… IF it is that he survives…” Star Scream started, unable to face his Master optics to optics. Megatron leaned closer.  
“Yes, if it is that he truly does survive…?” he started, Scream swallowing in small panic.   
“I will consider, if I want, or not, to spare your useless life”, Megatron said as he pulled back to stand straight. Shockwave, with his face emotionless as always, stared at them. He was kind of scary, his face never showed his emotions or thoughts. Maybe that was one of his advantages. 

“I’ll spare you. For now”, the lord continued as he turned around and made his way in passing the Predacon. Star Scream stood up after the door closed when Megatron entered the ship. Shockwave had followed him. The jet snorted.  
“’ _Useless life_ ’, huh, Megatron? I’ve done many things which have helped us! Even if I tried to get rid of you… but I would’ve done things better than you ever did, or ever will!” he mumbled to himself. The Predacon watched him, tilting his head to right a bit. 

\--

“ _Optimus, we have a visual of what you are seeing_ ”, announced Arcee. Optimus opened his optics and looked around. Around him was just white colour, he was standing like if in air. There was absolutely nothing in there. He remembered what it looked like in Megatron’s mind, but that is because the Con had been in a coma for a long time. When Optimus was about to cross the line to the Allspark, all was dark to him. The Leader looked around.   
“ _Can you see Ratchet anywhere?_ ” asked Rafael’s worried voice.  
“Not yet, Rafael”, Optimus answered.  
“But I am looking-“ he started but cut his sentence short. He saw a figure. 

“I think I see him”, Optimus spoke. He started making his way to the figure, who he recognized as Ratchet when he arrived closer. Once he heard the steps, the medic turned around.   
“O-Optimus”, he called softly. Arcee and Bumblebee sighed in relieve, Rafael’s face drawing a wide smile.   
“Where are we, I-I don’t understand”, Ratchet explained, slight fear and confusion reflecting from his face.  
“Calm down, old friend”, Optimus told him as he raised his hands before him softly and made a calming gesture with them. He didn’t dare to touch Ratchet, he was afraid the bot could fade, or go broken, or- something. 

“Ratchet, we are connected to the Psychic Patch. We are inside of your mind”, the Leader explained and tried to sound calm, even if inside he was more scared than ever. Ratchet confused.  
“Inside of-my mind? Why? What has happened?” the medic questioned. Optimus looked at him with a sad frown. He didn’t remember?  
“Ratchet, do you remember what had happened?” he asked.  
“I- have… dim images in my head… I remember I was driving home with Rafael”, Ratchet explained, squinting his optics and trying to remember.   
“Do you remember when the Decepticons attacked?” Prime asked. He had a great urge to run to Ratchet and hug him, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to risk it. 

Ratchet turned his optics away for a moment. Optimus watched him, when suddenly the whole area around them started gathering together images, memories. Optimus could see what Ratchet had seen when the Decepticons had attacked. This all took only a second, but Optimus felt like it took him minutes. He could see everything what Ratchet had seen, he heard everything Ratchet had heard… If Optimus had felt everything Ratchet had, the pain, the agony, it would’ve been too much for him to handle. The leader felt so bad…  
“I remember”, Ratchet said silently, his optics looking downwards. Optimus turned to look at him with a sad frown, the surrounding area white again.  
“… Am I with the Allspark?” Ratchet asked silently meeting Prime’s optics. His voice tone was so soft, so innocent and sad and fearful, that it ached Optimus’ mind and whole being.   
“No, Ratchet, you are not”, he answered, trying to stay strong for him.

“You’ve lost much energon, and your state is very critical… We have brought you in the Harbinger, so I could take contact to you. We have not enough information to help you, so we needed to get in your mind.”  
“So I could guide you in helping- myself”, Ratchet simplified. Optimus nodded.  
“But- the Patch was damaged. This is dangerous, Optimus, we could-!”  
“-lose our minds from our bodies. I know what risks I have taken, old friend.”

Ratchet looked at him. It would be stupid to ask why Optimus came, since they both knew the answer already. The answer made Ratchet happy, but in this current situation it made him sad.   
“Optimus”, he was able to say with a soft sigh. Optimus smiled softly for him, the sad frown covering his face still.  
“I will help you back, Ratchet. I just need your advice and guidance”, Prime said. Arcee was quite touched; this was one of the rare moments both of the bots showed their softest sides. Bee was preparing the machines and tools, while Rafael kept his eyes on the machine and the screen.

Optimus explained Ratchet about his condition, where the biggest holes and wounds were.   
“So we have to prepare the energon transfer first. We- you, are going to need- at least four to five cubes of energon”, Ratchet explained. The same time Bee called the base and ordered five cubes. In no time Smokescreen was handing the cubes through the Bridge. 

“You have to insert them into the transferring machine- there should be one in the room somewhere”, the medic continued. Arcee found it and moved it near Ratchet’s bed, where she and Bee prepared it. Optimus had his optics on Ratchet’s the whole time. His optics got drawn to the black colour behind Ratchet, which seemed to come closer and closer second by second. The leader tried to stay calm, but he was frightened. They had to work quickly, or he might lose the light of his life. Not now, not when they've come so far. Optimus wouldn't be able to live with himself if he losed Ratchet now. 

He had to save him.


	8. Don't Fade Away

“Don’t they need help?” asked Fowler. He leaned his hands on the railing, June standing behind him.  
“Optimus is there with Arcee and Bee, they’ll be fine. If not, they’ll call us and we go help”, Bulkhead explained.  
“Besides, there’s not much room there. We would be in the way”, Wheeljack spoke.  
“They know what they are doing”, Magnus added.  
“And Rafael? They need him there?” June started and folded her arms on her chest.

“Mom-!” Jack shouted at her.  
“Rafael was hurt, wasn’t he? He needs medical attention!” the mom continued and turned around to face the two teenagers.  
“Wow, take it easy, mom!” Miko stated.  
“If Optimus let him stay, he is safe”, Jack continued. June frowned slightly, she didn’t agree. A small silence fell upon the hangar. Smokescreen decided to break it: “I-am sure they are ready soon enough…”

\--

“Next, you have to fix the holes in my husk”, Ratchet continued. Arcee and Bee had got him in the energon transfer machine, and his energon levels were pretty good. Now they had to fix his body.  
“There should be some scrap metal laying around which from you can make temporary patches”, the Medic continued. Bee looked around, soon finding a few small pieces to fit the two biggest holes on Ratchet’s chest and side. Ratchet showed the places of the holes on his body. He had no wounds in his mind, yet Optimus could still see the energoned body of his dearest friend. All this time Optimus had been watching Ratchet’s way, but also the darkness approaching.

Which also made Optimus feel uneasy was that he could hear everything Ratchet was thinking about. _Why does he ask me, why doesn’t he go into my memories and mind to get it straight from there? He could know anything he wants, why doesn’t he approach my memories and past?_ Optimus felt a bit, maybe, betrayed? Yet again, he couldn’t blame Ratchet. He was in his mind, but he didn’t want to take advantage of it. He didn’t want to _read_ it, he wanted to _hear_ it. 

“Optimus”, Arcee called. She sounded worried…  
“Ratchet’s energon levels are fine, but- he is fading. It seems like he isn’t going to make it…” the fembot told, worry and sadness in her voice tone. She and everyone knew this couldn’t be true; Ratchet would never give up this easily. The damage was just so strong… But it couldn’t be _too_ strong, Ratchet needed to make it!  
“Ratchet”, Optimus called, the Medic paying attention to him. He had a questioning expression. Arcee, Bee and Raf couldn’t see or hear every word, the machine was one of the oldest and the connection cut every now and then.  
“How are you feeling?” the leader asked, Ratchet a bit confused.  
“I’m- fine, I guess-“ the medic started and raised his hand up, signing with it while speaking. Then he paid attention to his hand – he was able to see through it.

He panicked slightly, was he fading? Optimus stepped half a step towards him.  
“Ratchet- stay calm-“ he said.  
“ _Optimus, Ratchet’s pulse is getting weaker! We need to get him to base, but it is not possible in this condition! _” Arcee spoke._  
“Ratchet- you must stay with us, fight”, Prime said reaching his hand towards Ratchet. Ratchet had risen both his hands before himself, able to see Optimus through them.  
“B-but- I- I don’t know _how_ , Optimus!” the old bot panicked. Optimus frowned sadly; Ratchet’s expression was heartbreaking._

___He knew he would be taking risks if he touched Ratchet, but he had to. For Ratchet, to help him get through. Prime tried to remain as calm as he could as he stepped before his old friend and took his hands in his. Bee panicked; what if they faded away? What if the same happens when Bee was connected with Megatron? Ratchet looked at their hands, then at Optimus.  
“Optimus-“ he started, but Prime gave a small ‘shh’.  
“It’ll be alright, old friend. Stay with me, we will pull through”, he said, giving one of his softest smiles. _

__Ratchet could feel safety and warm feeling fill him when he saw that smile. It was one of the things he liked in their leader. When they were far away from Cybertron, Optimus’ smile made him feel like home. Bit by bit, his hands gathered their shape and colour, soon back to their earlier, normal state. Ratchet looked up at Optimus, their optics locked on each other. Then came what they both had been waiting for; “ _He is stable, we need to get him to base now!_ ” announced Arcee. Optimus let go of Ratchet’s hands to ensure that they would be reconnected with their own bodies.  
“We will see soon, old friend”, Prime said holding the smile. Arcee and Bee disconnected them from the machine, they both started being pulled away. Ratchet felt sudden urge to try and reach for the Prime who was being pulled away from him, but the thought of their minds getting lost or worse was strong in his mind. He was able to hold his place, all the way until he couldn’t see anything. He and Optimus would remain in recharge for some time, Ratchet probably longer because of his state…_ _

__\--_ _

___Soundwave had been looking for possible signal leaks about where Optimus and his Autobots were. He hadn’t got any results- until now. He was able to catch a weak signal from the Harbinger. He needed to let Megatron know at once. He walked by his master’s side, who had been standing at his post for some time. Soundwave bowed and when he got his leader’s attention, he showed him where the signal came from._  
“Aah, Optimus. So you are using one of the first Psychic Patches to help your Medic. Star Scream, report to me immediately!” Megatron announced. Star Scream was outside at the moment, ‘taming’ the Predacon.  
“ _Yes, Megatron sir?_ ”  
“The Harbinger’s Psychic Patch is being used, it is Optimus. Take care of it.”  
“ _A-At once, Lord Megatron! You won't be disappointed!_ ”  
“I hope so. I want to see the ship destroyed, with Prime and his miserable Autobots on board!” Megatron stated loud and clear. 


	9. An Ambush

Optimus was starting to wake up. Bee gave a small ‘beep’ with a happy tone, and Arcee and Raf turned to look at the Prime. The leader gave a few small grunts as he sat up, his hand lifting to his face.   
“Optimus, we need to go now”, Arcee said as she took a small hold of Optimus’ other hand.  
“We need to get Ratchet home before it is too late-“ she continued, worry reflecting from her voice. Optimus turned to face her. 

His optics soon found Ratchet. He looked at him for a small moment before he moved to sit on the edge. He tried to contact the base.  
“Optimus to base, we need a Ground Bridge”, he said, but there was something interfiering with the frequency. Optimus confused, it was able to be read from his face. Rafael worried a bit.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, Bee lifting him up on his shoulder.  
“Optimus to base, do you read?” he asked again as he stood up and walked by Ratchet’s bed. 

Now he was able to hear some words, but they were either unclear or fragmentary. Something was interrupting the signal… Something from outside? They didn’t know yet that Laserbeak was the source of the interruption. He was flying above the Harbinger, trying to keep them still until Star Scream and his backup would destroy the ship. It didn’t take long till Scream reached the ship. He had a few of the jets with him, the Predacon joining them soon enough. 

“Optimus, something isn’t right- something is interrupting the systems”, Arcee said frowning. Bee gave a small hum of slight fear. Rafael leaned closer to his head, having a good hold of his gear.  
“What- does that mean?” he asked. Optimus tried to listen carefully, he was sure he heard something from outside.   
“This might be an ambush”, he said then. Right after his words the ship was being shot at. The roof was falling apart bit by bit. Bumblebee moved Rafael from his shoulder between his hands to prevent him from getting squished. Arcee covered herself with her arms, as Optimus made sure Ratchet would stay out of harm’s way. The medic was still recharging, and would be for some time. 

Soon there was a hole in the roof, big enough for a bot to fly in and out. Star Scream was flying above the hole, a few jets behind him, their guns pointed at the Bots. Optimus turned around, staying close to Ratchet. Arcee took her weapons out and pointed them at the Cons.   
“I should’ve known it was you!” Arcee murmured as she loaded her guns, ready to shoot.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t shoot, if I were you”, Scream said smirking; the two cons behind him loaded their guns as well.  
“Your precious medic seems to be still wounded, but alive, I presume? You did a long trip to come here… He is still going to die, like all of you”, he said giving a small evil chuckle. 

“ _If you asked me, I'd say you're the ones getting your cans kicked!_ ” Bee said and took his other gun out while Rafael sat on the other. Bee pointed the gun at the Cons behind the jet.  
“Well, you weren’t asked”, spoke Scream with a small frustrated sigh.   
“You just can’t stay dead, can you?” he asked as he turned his optics on Optimus. Optimus didn’t take his weapons out; he was going to carry Ratchet out of here, if that was the only way to get him home. Now that Optimus paid more attention, he was able to see Laserbeak in the distance, up at the sky. He frowned; Laserbeak had to be the reason why they couldn't reach the base. At least he remembered that the bird did something similar back at Cybertron one time… Now he had a plan.

“Now, any last words?” Star Scream asked as he picked up a belt full of bombs from one of the Cons. His optics turned to look away that moment and that was when Optimus turned to pick Ratchet up. The same time he gave an order: “Autobots, distract!” Without hesitation Bumblebee and Arcee started shooting at the three Decepticons. Star Scream did not wait for this, thus he dropped the belt. Bee saw it coming, and afraid of what would happen if it dropped on the ground he jumped towards it to catch it. The same moment Optimus had picked Ratchet on his arms and took a flight up to the sky. 

In the cloud of dust and dirt Star Scream couldn’t see where he was, exactly. Not until he got a punch from Arcee, who jumped up to place a good hit on the Con’s jaw. Star Scream was sent off to his back towards the ground, pushed out from the cloud. When he gathered himself, he saw Optimus fly up with the medic in his arms.  
“N-no! Stop him! SHOOT HIM DOWN!” he shouted as he pointed up at Optimus. The same moment the Predacon flied just a few inches from above Star Scream and turned to chase after the Prime. The blast the Predacon’s move affected made Star Scream yelp a bit and cover his face from the flying dirt.

The dust and dirt was soon gone, and before he even realized it, Scream was being kept in gunpoint by the two other Autobots. The Cons he had with him were toast. Bee was holding the bomb belt on his shoulder, while he had Rafael sitting on his free hand.  
“Now, I recommend that you won’t shoot”, said Arcee with pressured words and an intimidating frown. Star Scream gave a small, awkward chuckle before he frowned angrily. 

Optimus was soon on the same level with Laserbeak. The bird stopped and was about to turn away, when Optimus was about to attack. He was able to hold Ratchet with only one arm, as with the other he pulled out his minigun, sending the bullets towards the bird. Laserbeak was able to fly further, but he was soon shot. The bird was sent on his way towards the ground, and that moment the signal returned.  
“ _-ar me!? Optimus, can you hear me!?_ ” shouted Smokescreen from the other side.   
“Loud and clear! We need a bridge, NOW!” Optimus announced. It didn’t take more than a few seconds when the Bridge opened next to Arcee and Bumblebee. 

“Optimus! The Bridge is open!” shouted Arcee. She was going for it, but made sure Scream wouldn’t stand up. Bee went in already; he had Rafael with him who was still hurt. Optimus was about to turn and fly to the Bridge when the Predacon took him by surprise. It was close he didn’t lose the grip of Ratchet when the Predacon flew just a few inches from him upwards. The Prime looked after it, and before the Predacon turned around the Prime put the gun away, took Ratchet in a better grip and flew as fast as he could down towards the Bridge. The Predacon followed close by his tail. 

The Bridge wasn’t too far away now, just a bit more…   
“Optimus”, was heard a soft whisper from Ratchet. Optimus held him tighter against himself.  
“Ratchet, it’s okay-“ Optimus spoke back to him, leaning his mouth against Ratchet’s forehead. The Predacon was so close. Arcee stepped in when she saw Optimus coming. Optimus was just about to go inside of the Bridge when Star Scream loaded his gun and shot towards him. He got a clear shot at Optimus, but when the Prime reached inside of the Ground Bridge, it closed. The Predacon didn’t catch the Prime in time, a frustrated growl leaving its mouth. Star Scream stood up, murmuring.   
“Scrap! We almost had them! Megatron won’t like this…” he mumbled angrily.


	10. Welcome Home

The Autobots were welcoming them home. First came Bumblebee, handing the bomb belt to Wheeljack who seemed very interested in it. The yellow bot placed Rafael carefully on the ground as June came to them.   
“Are you okay, Rafael? Come on, let’s check your leg”, she said as she helped the boy to walk. Rafael smiled for Miko and Jack, but turned to look at the Bridge’s way. Where were Arcee, Optimus and Ratchet? It didn’t take many seconds more when Arcee stepped in. A gunshot was heard and a voice of flying sparks as the bullet hit Optimus. But the Prime appeared in, Ratchet in his arms. Smokescreen closed the Bridge before he turned to look at the wounded and tortured Ratchet. 

Silence fell in the hall. Optimus did not just stay and stand still, he moved to help Ratchet on the operation bed, Arcee and Bee helping him. Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Smokescreen stepped a bit closer, as Magnus stayed further. All the humans stayed back, they didn't want to be in their way.  
“Is- is he okay?” asked Smokescreen silently after Arcee returned to them. Bumblebee helped Optimus to connect Ratchet into the mending machinery. The female bot gave a soft sigh as she turned to look at them.   
“He’ll live”, she just said. Smokescreen sighed softly as well, but still the sight was heartbreaking.   
“You did great job, bringing the energon cubes straight away”, she added smiling for Smokescreen. The kid chuckled.  
“Th-thank you”, he said smiling back at her. 

Jack and Miko ran next to Bumblebee, who stood next to Ratchet’s bed. Optimus stood on the other side, looking down at the orange and white bot.  
“Is he going to be okay?” the girl asked, worried expression on her face. Bee looked down at her.  
“ _He’ll be fine, he just needs to recover and have rest_ ”, Bumblebee said gesturing a bit with his hand. The human girl gave a happy hum.   
“Optimus, your side-“ Bulkhead pointed out stepping closer. Star Scream had shot him on his right side, leaving a rather nasty mark there. The Prime placed his hand on it.  
“It’ll heal in time, Bulkhead. Don’t worry about me”, he said giving a small nod with his head. The wrecker nodded back. 

“Okay, I suggest we give Ratchet space”, Arcee said turning to look at the male bots. Magnus nodded. He looked at Optimus, whose expression he had learned to read.  
“You heard her- Autobots, prepare for a small scouting trip”, Ultra Magnus said and left the hangar. After him Bulkhead and Wheeljack left the hangar, Bumblebee and Smokescreen following. Arcee turned to look at Optimus and Ratchet. The Prime had placed a hand on Ratchet’s chest.   
“Optimus? Will you be okay?” she asked softly. Optimus nodded a few times.  
“I’ll be fine, Arcee”, he answered giving a soft smile for her. The female bot nodded smiling back.  
“Call us if you need something”, she said and left after the others.

“Optimus?” came a silent voice from Miko. The Prime turned to look at the two humans next to him.  
“Can we stay?” she asked. Optimus gave a soft smile for them and leaned his head on side a bit.  
“It is quite late, isn’t it? I think you should go to bed”, he answered. The girl gave a disappointed soft sigh, but she knew Optimus was right.  
“We will see you tomorrow. I hope Ratchet wakes up before that”, said Jack smiling for the leader. Optimus looked down at the medic, his smile fading just a bit.  
“I hope so too”, he answered.

"Come on, kids, I'll ride you home", said Fowler and signed for the kids to follow. Jack and Miko left the hangar with Fowler while June was about to walk Rafael out.  
“Uh, Miss Darby- I want to stay for a small moment… I want to- tell Ratchet something.. Please?” the small boy asked with his most innocent expression. Jack’s mom sighed. Optimus knew that this current situation was more personal to Raf, so he aided him.  
“He will be safe with me, Miss Darby”, said Optimus. Raf turned to look at him, a smile on his face.  
“Fine, fine… But make sure he doesn’t put too much pressure on the leg”, the doctor lectured waving her finger a bit. The Prime nodded with a smile.  
“I will”, he said. 

\--

Some time passed, maybe half an hour. Optimus was sitting on some crates next to the bed Ratchet was sleeping on. Rafael was sitting on a platform, his legs hanging by the edge and arms leaning on the railing. He watched Ratchet, and was about to fall asleep once in a while. Optimus wasn’t in the recharge mode, but his optics were closed. Suddenly, Ratchet groaned slightly.  
“Either I am deaf, or then everyone really left”, he said weakly. Rafael was about to stand up, but didn’t since his leg still hurt a bit. He still had a surprised and happy wide smile on his face. Optimus opened his optics and stood up the same moment.  
“Ratchet”, he spoke softly. 

Ratchet opened his optics slowly and tiredly.  
“Good, I can’t stand any kind of- coddling or- special attention”, the medic scoffed. Optimus smiled; it was the same old Ratchet. Ratchet’s optics met Optimus’, but he didn’t say anything yet. Instead he turned to face Rafael.   
“Are you okay, Rafael?” he asked, the boy nodding.  
“I am… Thanks to you; you saved me”, the human said softly placing a hand on his chest. Ratchet gave a silent snort.   
“S-spare me- I-“ Ratchet was about to say as he turned his view away, but he couldn’t be angry or even treat Rafael like he treated others. Not now, the kid had gone through a lot. He faced Rafael again.  
“...I- did what I had to- to keep you safe”, he ended, a very small smile on his face. Rafael smiled even wider. 

“You are sleepy, Rafael.. You should go to bed. Bumblebee is waiting outside”, Optimus said. Rafael realized that Prime maybe wanted to have some time alone with the medic. The kid nodded standing up carefully.  
“Okay. We will see tomorrow. Be well soon, Ratchet!” the human said as he waved for the medic when he was about to leave. Ratchet watched after him, not really coming up with words. After Rafael was out of the hangar, Ratchet turned to face Optimus.  
“Optimus-“ he started silently. The Prime placed a gentle hand on his cheek as he took a seat next to the bed.

“Why- why didn’t you just… you had a chance to read my mind- know what I know, know,,, know how I feel”, Ratchet started, his voice low and tired. Optimus frowned slightly, but didn’t leave Ratchet’s side. The medic stared at him silently for a second.  
“Why didn’t you just- enter my mind?” he asked silently. Optimus leaned over, placing his mouth on Ratchet’s forehead for a moment. Ratchet felt suddenly fuzzy and warm. The Prime took a hold of his hand, crossing his fingers with the other’s. 

Pulling further Optimus answered: “Because if I did, I couldn’t have forgiven myself for not fully trusting you.” Ratchet frowned.  
“I- don’t believe I understand”, he said. Optimus held his hand tighter.  
“I didn’t want to get into your mind, because I felt I would enter something I don’t have a permission to. Our minds are our private areas, Ratchet. I have no permission to get inside of your head, memories or feelings. I trust that if you want me to know something, you tell me. When I trust you this way, it also affects you; you trust me enough to tell me”, the Prime explained. 

Ratchet nodded, understanding what the Prime meant. The medic looked away from his optics for a moment.  
“I feared- I wouldn’t wake up after we were disconnected from the Psychic Patch”, he confessed. The Autobot frowned sadly closing his optics. Optimus have a small ‘hush’ as he wrapped his other arm around the wounded bot and held him against his chest.   
“I- I care so much about you”, the smaller bot added whispering. Optimus smiled softly his optics closing.  
“You are the most important to me, Ratchet”, Optimus whispered back. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Optimus. He didn’t feel like nothing anymore. He felt _whole_. He felt like _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> The following chapters were inspired by **~ShadowOfSolace** ’s art from DeviantArt, _TFP_Holding On_ and _TFP_Going Under_


End file.
